Prior art structure is available for addressing the cleaning of natural teeth and dentures as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,844 utilizing a bulbous brush member head mounted to an end portion of an elongate handle. Other various toothbrushing structures are indicated and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,466; 4,449,266; 5,100,252; and 4,048,690 wherein such various patents are arranged to address various concerns in a toothbrushing event.